


Marry me, Martin

by mikethelipe



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés is the cutest thing, Avengers - Freeform, Basically its just fluffy shit, Captain America - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluffy, Fluffy fic, Iron Man - Freeform, Just let me be, Kid Fic, Kid!Andrés, Kid!Sergio, M/M, Martin too, Sergio is a thing, Toys, a lot of fluffy, idk how to tag, kid!AU, kid!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikethelipe/pseuds/mikethelipe
Summary: "Marry me, Martí!" it wasn't exactly a request, but it was enough for the youngest's eyes in the room to widen.Or: where Martín just wants to sleep, little Andrés asks him to marry and Sérgio doesn't even wanted to be there.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Marry me, Martin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironccap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/gifts), [phcbosz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phcbosz/gifts).



> today it's [mav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phcbosz) & [inez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap) birthday, that two little angels and i am the biggest gay in this fandom so i needed to do this.
> 
> i rly hope that i can show u two how much you means to me with it here. i love u man. ti amo ti amo ti amo ti amo.
> 
> again, english isn't my native language so yes. thanks for lys again for being the best beta ever, i love him with all i have <3
> 
> hope yall like it ;)

It was a perfect afternoon for young Martín Berrote to sleep, the rain was hitting the window, making a pleasant sound, and it was considerably cold for a summer.

He covered himself up to his neck with his favorite blanket, happy to use it again after so long, he hugged the pillow and asked his mother to turn on the TV in his favorite cartoon, which the woman fast enough did, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Really, for young Martín everything was perfect. He kept watching the TV until he started to yawn and finally fell asleep. He just didn't count that, even with the torrential rain that fell outside the warm room, someone would come to disturb his sleep.

A short time later, there was a small and clumsy Andrés de Fonollosa climbing his friend's high bed and a pair of little hands carelessly shaking the poor child, who woke up suddenly, even more startled when he was faced with a huge smile.

"You woke up, Martí!" Andrés said laughing "I said he would be sleeping, Sergio!"

Martín's body was soft and his eyes were heavy, he wanted to sleep again and not play with fool Andrés. His friend, however, did not seem to understand that.

He was a really dedicated child when he had any idea, and if he wanted to play then he wouldn't let himself be stopped by some rain, even though he knew that his knees would scraped sting when wet, much less because of his friend's precious sleep. Very different from little Sergio, who shyly entered the room and came being dragged by his brother.

"If you knew that, why did you come?" he grunted sulking and pouting almost without realizing it.

"Because I want to play with my new toys and also with you" forced a cute face winking, laughing at himself.

"But we can play tomorrow, And" said slowly and sleepy.

"Oh, it's true." he touched his lips, pretending to be thoughtful. "So you're going to have to be the iron man, Sergio." he turned to the smallest one still standing near the door that nodded several times.

"Iron Man?" the once small, sleepy eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, but you don't want to play." Andrés played dirty, but honestly, with his short 8 years of life, he firmly believed that the expression referred to dust, and he didn't mind getting dusty while playing.

"But I want to play." Martín sat down again looking for the beloved doll.

Andrés laughed softly and took his red backpack, and took out a doll all wrapped in a ribbon as moist as the bag and Andrés himself arranged the bow.

"I already have a lot of toys so this one is yours!" He pushed the toy over to his friend who soon started to rip the tapes until finally he could see Tony Stark dressed in the imposing Mark 44 "Do you like it?"

The smaller one nodded hugging his hero and smiled, the kind of smile that makes his eyes shine and almost close. And even though he hadn't seen so many smiles besides the annoying aunts and classmates ones, Andrés knew for a fact that it was the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Marry me, Martí!" it wasn't exactly a request, but it was enough for the youngest's eyes in the room to widen.

"Don't be silly Andrés, two boys can't get married." Sergio spoke with his nose up and the whole sage pose that his seven years old gave him.

"You should marry whomever you want to live your whole life together, even if you are both boys." The brownish emphasized the last words by opening his arms and, consequently, drawing low laughs from Martín.

"Mom said something like that too, that you should marry someone you love veeeery much." Martin finally spoke up, forgetting the doll in his lap.

"See, Sergio? Now marry me, Martí."

"If so, I think it's okay"

"Really?" Andrés smirked, rising from the end of the bed to throw himself at the youngest "So are we married now?" He grabbed the grumpy boy who was trying to push him away.

"I think you need a ring for that." fired Sergio, seeming to have forgotten for a few moments the characteristic shyness and blushing afterwards.

The boys on the bed stopped for a moment. "Yeah, mommy wears a ring," pondered Andrés, walking away a little thoughtfully.

"See, Andrés? You can't get married." Sérgio sounded irritated, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, eliciting laughter from his older brother.

"We can ask Daddy to buy it later, dear" the brownish man ended up laughing at his own words staring at the "husband" waiting for reactions.

The youngest gave a surprised "oh", with raised eyebrows. He looked at his Iron Man and then at his, now, husband.

"If you are like my Pepper then Sergio can be our son"

"But the Iron Man has no son" the oldest man settles in bed playing with the red ribbon, thoughtful "I don't want to be like Pepper, I want to be Captain America. "

"Is it okay for the Captain to marry Iron Man?"

"Of course, Martí"

Sérgio frowns, looking from one to the other without understanding anything.

"If Martín is going to be Iron Man then I want to be Tony Stark" demanded stamping his foot on the ground, in those hours shyness used to give a little respite.

The older one rolled his eyes, not wanting to start explaining again that Tony Stark and Iron Man were the same person. Sérgio was very intelligent for some things, but for others he was not.

"Okay Sergio, our son could be the great Tony Stark!"

"Why do I have to be your son?" Sérgio complained, stomping again, making the furry cap of his coat slip over his head and cover his face.

"Because you're still a baby" Andrés replied and the little boy stopped with his mouth in a perfect 'O' by pulling the fabric away from his eyes.

"This is not fair, I also want to marry Martín then."

"Huh? Why?" Andrés shot in surprise, grabbing the youngest possessively.

"Because I want to spend a lifetime with you and you are going to spend with him."

"So let's get the three married!"

"Do I have to call Sergio a darling too?" Martin asked with a grimace.

"I don't want him to call me darling." Sérgio complained again.

"Are you hungry, boys?" the bedroom door opens, ending the discussion and Mrs. Berrote smiles sweetly entering and laughs softly when she hears the children's chorus yes.

They start to leave the room excited by heading towards the kitchen.

"Martí's mother, I married your son!" Mrs. Berrote overhears Andrés talking loudly while still far from the kitchen. "Now he and I are husbands."

"Oh, and is my Martín the wife?" The woman helped the youngest to sit at the table already served smiling. Andrés looked at her with his eyebrows together.

"No one is the wife, we are two men, Aunt." He spoke as if it were really obvious (and it was), feeling smart.

"I am also their husband!" Sérgio spoke loudly, pulling a pout from Andrés.

"No, no, Sérgio is our son!"

"Really?" The woman smiled genuinely interested in the small talk.

"We need rings like those of Andrés' mother, Mum" Martín said bluntly.

"Alliances?" She laughed a little "First let's eat and then we'll talk about the ring, shall we?" And she didn't have to say it again because the three seemed to remember the food and attacked.

  
  



End file.
